GNY-001 Gundam Astraea
GNY-001 Gundam Astraea (aka Gundam Astraea, Astraea), appears in the side story of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. It is piloted by Ruido Resonance. The Astraea was later upgraded into the GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F and later the GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. Technology & Combat Characteristics A prototype mobile suit, which serves as the intermediary design between the 1st-generation GN-000 0 Gundam and the 3rd-generation GN-001 Gundam Exia. It is a testbed for a number of experimental technologies, incorporated in pursuit of a greater general utility versus the 0. The GN Drive control mechanism differs from that of 0 Gundam, and benchmarks with both higher output and higher instability. The two ear-like protrusions that extend backwards from the sides of the head structure appear to be a design feature unique to the Astraea, but their purpose is thus far unknown. Later on while testing the GN-001 Gundam Exia's future armaments Gundam Astraea's face has been covered with a black mask to disguise the fact that it's a Gundam till the day Celestial Being reveals itself. Armaments GN Beam Rifle A standard GN beam rifle. In order to improve firing rate and reduce the chances disruption due to shortage of power, it was equipped with an internal GN Condenser and is one of the earliest weapons that did so. GN Launcher Astraea's most powerful weapon. When it was in its early stages testing, the weapon was slightly unstable in its particle control/output.1/100 Astraea manual It is equipped by removing one of Astraea's neck clevical antennas and it sources its particles directly through this connection. More than one can be equipped as an option such as a double mode and a quad mode. The data from this weapon was used in the development of Gundam Virtue's GN Bazooka weapon. Proto GN Sword The Astraea is armed with a Proto GN Sword, that can be vertically folded along the forearm like Exia's GN Sword. As it's name suggests it's a prototype to Exia's GN Sword, and is the first GN partical-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. Even at the time of the construction of this weapon, it has already been planned for a rifle function to be included and the "Proto" part of the name refer to the incompleteness of the weapon as its still in development. GN Beam Saber System Features *Trans-Am System :Trans-Am was an ability unvailable to Krung Thep and Fereshte at first, but after the events of AD 2307, the black box from the GN Drive released the usage of Trans-Am. Variants *GNY-001B Black Gundam Astraea *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F *GNY-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea` History The story is that as HRL’s battleship has gotten closer to CB’s Colony Krung Thep, 874 is gathering intelligence using the Sadalsuud, Ruido comes out in the Astrea to intercept. The instruction that came from Veda was “Defeat”. Here, Ruido in the Gundam starts attacking the person. Later on, the second generation Gundam Meister arrived in a transport aircraft on a battlefield. Four HRL MS “Phantom”s against the Gundam Meister 874’s Gundam Astraea fight a one-sided battle that ends in 36 seconds. Ruido in Astraea shoots down the first Helion Platoon that was examining AEU’s Orbital Elevator. In addition, 874 who intercepts in Sadalsuud, who sees the shadow of an approaching aircraft, proposes that Ruido does a check.Ruido sorties in the Astrea in place of the injured Marlene. Ruido does not want Marlene to go out into the battlefield. If he was fighting very well, then there’s no need for her to go out into the battlefield. Ruido exterminates the Helion force through Astraea. Pics Gallery 4752101260_5de1ce5387_b.jpg Quad cannon.png|Astraea with the Quad GN Launchers in Gundam 00V Chapter 9 References Image:17114778433eab8ac16fofh7.jpg Image:mecha001-002.jpg Image:Devrprt_DoubleGNLauncher_001.jpg|GN Double Launcher Image:Devrprt_DoubleGNLauncher_002.jpg|GN Double Launcher Image:14c4b0a054f9e9.jpg|Gundam Astraea testing out the GN Sword Image:14c4b0a3510faa.jpg|Gundam Astraea testing Gundam Exia's future armaments 14c4d2c51c14a6.jpg|Gundam Avalanche Astraea' 14c4d2c7e56ee6.jpg asdrtw2.jpg|Ruido and Chall testing Astraea weaponry ChallAstraea.jpg Notes *The unit name derives from the goddess Astraea, who is associated with the card Justice -- one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. The other Gundam test-types follow this naming theme. External Links *Gundam Astraea on Wikipedia *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea on MAHQ